


The Journey Through Light and Dark

by LordSenorslowmo



Series: Tales of Light and Dark [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSenorslowmo/pseuds/LordSenorslowmo
Summary: Many tales have been told about the Warriors of Light. Some describe them as stalwart defenders of all that is good and righteous, while others paint them as villains, and beings to be feared. In reality they are very much human, a trio of friends simply trying to do what is right, either for the world or themselves. If it means protecting what they hold dear, they will fight against both the dark and the light.





	1. For the Coming Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> In preparation for Shadowbringers, I decided to overhaul my original attempt at a story revolving around my character, simplifying it, and making it easier to write. I hope you enjoy it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Banquet to celebrate the Victory of the Dravanian Horde is nearing, and the warriors of light are soon to arrive in Ul'dah for the feast.

The air was as dry as ever in Thanalan, whipping past the ears of the two in the front seats as they cruised along the dusty roads. The engine of the Regalia, rebuilt by the Garlond Ironworks to match the same vehicle used by a wayward prince they had helped not too long ago, roared through the desert air. In the backseat of said vehicle, was the owner, currently napping away the day as they drove through Thanalan. The Viera next to the driver, peered over to look at him, using a small pouch of coins, she tossed it at his face, waking him from his midday nap.

Needless to say he wasn't expecting it as he tumbled to the floor of the backseat in surprise, gasping in surprise while the long eared woman laughed at him.

"Godsdamnit Yunie, how many times I gotta tell ya not to do that while I'm sleeping! I coulda blown ya damn head off!" Her ears twitched as she saw his angered expression.

"Maybe if ya didn't leave ya gun back at the Rising Stones. Besides I have to talk with ya for something, I'm worried Varda might doze off otherwise we don't talk about stuff." A growl left his lips as he got back onto the backseat.

"She's the one who wanted to drive, not my bloody fault she can't stay awake." Crossing his arms, he looked out at the passing scenery, consisting mostly of dry desert foliage and large rocks.

Yunie, now facing forward again spoke aloud to both him and Varda. "Alright! With all of us wide awake, let's discuss our findings before we get to town!"

Rolling his eyes, he spoke next. "Well, what we found was two things, Bugger and All. We looked top to bottom all over the Black Shroud and nothing! How hard can an Elder Primal be to find anyway?"

Yunie took a moment to ponder, Alphinaud had informed them that as of late tensions in the entirety of the Black Shroud had risen. Originally she had questioned if the Garleans were still active again, but those queries were quickly answered, as he revealed that these tensions weren't simply from people, but from the Elementals themselves. Something had not only gotten the attention of the Elementals, but had them worried. Informing them that the Elder Seed Seer Kan-E Senna believed that the Elder Primal Odin had reformed.

They had felled Odin once before, in a battle at Urth's Fount, yet not long after, it was found that his weapon Zantetsuken had been stolen, along with that revelation it was believed that Zantetsuken itself was responsible for the Elder Primal's constant reappearance. Up until recently, nothing had been heard of Odin, official search parties of Twin Adders soldiers had been scouring the entirety of the Twelveswood, but found nothing. Before leaving for Ul'dah they explained their own findings with the Seed Seer, while she was happy for their assistance, she couldn't help, but be on edge due to the elusive nature of this Primal. She also offered her own explanation of what be happening. Odin wasn't reformed just yet, but was taking in aether from the natural abundance that the Twelveswood offered.

"Odin isn't ready to show up again, at least that's what I gathered from what Kan-E had said. If he were to forcibly draw more aether in order to rush along his restoration, he would risk all of Gridania knowing where he is, before he was ready." She looked back towards her friend. "Guess he's smarter than you thought huh Anton?" This managed to earn a roll of his eyes.

"It's been awhile since that tension has been in the Shroud, either it means he's been hiding, or he's only just beginning to gather aether to reform." Varda chimed in, her eyes never leaving the road.

"So long as they don't expect us to show up every time the Elementals have a fit because of him, then he can take as long as he likes." A smirk crossed his lips. "Doesn't mean a damn thing, because I'll be waiting for him." Anton leaned forward, so he was side by side with Yunie and Varda, Yunie needing to duck back away from his horns. "So, what do ya two think this banquet is gonna be like, never been to one myself so."

Yunie used her hand to force Anton to sit back down again before she answered. "Well given you were in a drunken haze for the week after we defended the Steps of Faith, it's to celebrate the victory over the Dravanian Horde." Anton let out a chuckle as he remembered it.

"Best party I can't fully remember, but why wouldn't it be held in Ishgard? Hells the Alliance didn't even help out."

Yunie answered quickly. "The banquet is also to try and force Ishgard into the Eorzean Alliance, how I'm not sure that's better left up to Nanamo and the like."

"Never been one for all that political nonsense, better leave it to them. Though if Ishgard does join the alliance that means they might send us after Iceheart again, spent weeks with frostbite after the last time." Varda added, as she turned the wheel, the walls of Ul'dah coming into view on the horizon.

Leaning back, Anton relaxed himself as the drive went on. "I'll ask Alphinaud after the banquet, given he seems to have taken the role of ordering us about upon himself." Closing his eyes, he couldn't help, but think about how crazy things had gotten for the 3 of them.

Not long after arriving in Ul'dah, they had already returned the stolen crown of the Sultana, and subsequently been invited to a feast. After, that they had joined up with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and then had killed a Primal, a god given form. He grew exhausted just remembering everything they had gone through, from the battle with Titan, to the raid of the Waking Sands, all the way to their fight against Gaius Van Baelsar and Ultima Weapon. Their life of adventuring became more and more of a job as they were labeled the Warriors of Light, and basically tasked with making sure that other Primals didn't destroy Eorzea. It felt as if after every fight against a Primal, they were getting more and more sluggish. From Leviathan, Ramuh, Good King Moggle Mog, and now Shiva, he had more scars than he was happy with counting. Varda taking some of the worst abuse as she held the line and often made sure Yunie was safe, so she could make sure neither of them dropped dead.

The battle at the Steps of Faith was probably the most grueling fight yet, besides the dragon being nearly twice the size of the largest beast Anton had seen up to that point, they also had to deal with the seemingly endless horde of smaller drakes and dragons, including a giant one that reminded him of an Adamantoise. He knew many Ishgardian knights were dying to defend their home, so he fought with a renewed fervor. Though he had thought it was a good idea, Yunie made certain to tell him that riding one of the Dragonkillers so he could mount the massive dragon was a very bad idea, but it seemed like a good idea as the giant dragon had been distracted with trying to throw him off as he stabbed it in the eye, it allowed the Ishgardians precious time to wear the gargantuan dragon down with cannon fire. It also gave time for the Dragoons of Ishgard to mobilize and mount a proper counterattack. While he had broken every bone in both his legs and spent the entire next day getting yelled at and healed by Yunie, he and his friends were hailed as heroes by everyone in Camp Dragonhead, and the amount of ale, wine, and assorted other drinks the 3 of them had, had left him with alcohol poisoning, Yunie with a delightful buzz, and Varda out cold on the frigid stones of Lord Haurchefant's office

He couldn't help it, he barked out a laugh as he remembered just how Varda looked when she woke up, she looked worse then he did, and he was the one suffering from alcohol poisoning. Yunie looked at him like he grew a second head. He brushed her off with ease. "Sorry just remembered something funny"

"Well look alive, we're almost at Ul'dah, we have to check in with Momodi when we get into the city, should give us enough time to get into some nicer clothes." Yunie motioned from her garb to Varda's and then to Anton's, which he took offence with.

"Hey, I look great most of the damn time! Glamour Prisms are a godsend and you know it!" Yunie rolled her eyes at his outburst.

"Then, how about you glamour into something more suited for a feast with very important people going to be present?" Anton crossed his arms, thinking for a moment before deciding on what exactly he wanted to wear. Something he picked up from a Far Eastern Merchant, much to the displeasure of Varda and their shared coin purse.

"Right, then I guess we'll meet up at the Banquet." Not long after they arrived at the gates of Ul'dah, the three got out of the car, the Regalia vanishing from sight.

"Never gonna get use to that, seriously never going to figure out how Cid managed that." Varda passed the key to the car back to Anton. Without another word shared amongst the three, they entered Ul'dah, going about their days before the banquet later in the evening. Anton quickly splitting off from Varda and Yunie, and making his way to the Quicksand, so that he might change his glamour in peace. He felt an odd unease around Ul'dah, he couldn't figure out why being in Ul'dah had him on edge so much, something to him just felt off, a certain tension in the air. Unlike the same tension in the Twelveswood. He brushed the uneasy feelings aside, maybe the exhaustion of his day to day life was getting to him. He'd have to bring up the possibility of a vacation with Minfilia after the banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand this chapter may not be the best, but that is mainly due to the fact, I'm trying to rush this out before Shadowbringers, which goes live on Early Access tomorrow for those reading in the future. I promise future chapters will be better.


	2. Blood in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banquet has left what little remains of the Scions fleeing for their lives, seeking shelter in the frozen lands of Ishgard.

The feeling of pain bloomed through his entire body as Anton woke up, the coldness of the stone of the room clung to him. Beyond the cold seeping into his bones, it was like every muscle in his body had torn. Not long after a pained rasp escaped his throat, did the door to his room open wide. Quickly one of the robed men brought him a small potion, aiding him in drinking it, whilst the other began to use some of the healing magic to ease his pain. Once he had managed to down the potion did the pain begin to fade in its intensity, yet even once they had finished their ministrations, some agony still clung to his body. One of the men motioned for him to remain in bed as another figure entered through the door, the familiar form of Haurchefant.

"Be at ease my friend, you have unfortunately had quite the eventful night. I must say seeing your form upon your friends rushing in for sanctuary made me fear the worst, but full glad am I to see you have awoken. Pray, do you remember anything that has happened before you lost consciousness?" Anton wanted to reply, but felt pain blossom in his throat when he tried, Haurchefant's face falling into a grimace at his friend's pain. "I was told by our chirurgeons as well as by Yunie that you had been somewhat poisoned before you arrived here. Give me but a moment to retrieve them, I doubt they would be pleased to find I kept you all to myself upon your awakening." With that, and a bow, Haurchefant left him again.

In what felt like mere seconds Haurchefant had left him even more confused then he was when he woke up. The pain seemed to dull more and more as he sat in silence, trying slowly to get his voice back. Just when he felt comfortable enough to try and speak, he let out a shriek as the door to the room was slammed open. He made an attempt to hide underneath the covers of the bed, before they were yanked from his body, and his was smacked upside the head, before being pulled into a hug.

"I swear to the Twelve if you ever scare me like that again, I'll make you wish that poison killed you." Yunie let him out of the hug, before holding his eye open and looking into it. "Ser Haurchefant if it isn't too much of a bother, bring that lamp closer, need to see that the poison didn't muddle his brain any worse than it already was" Haurchefant gave her a nod as he grabbed the bedside lamp and brought it closer, taking note of the offended look Anton gave Yunie. As Haurchefant held the light close, Yunie checked for any sign of brain damage. 

Seemingly satisfied, she pulled away from him, as did Haurchefant, who didn't want to risk blinding him. "Doesn't seem like anything is damaged, at least noticeable, but I will need you to tell me the moment you suffer from any form of intense pain in your head. As that may be either your brain swelling or bleeding internally." This did not seem to give Anton any form of comfort. Yunie took a moment to compose herself before she sat on the edge of the bed and faced Anton.

"You gave all of us one hell of scare Anton, Varda had to basically carry you out of Ul'dah. Gods, this entire night has been one terrible thing after another, I was worried I would've needed to bury you as well." Her voice was both strained and sorrowful, almost on the edge of tears.

Struggling to get his voice out, Anton finally made to ask what was on his mind. "Y-Yunie, what in t-the hells happened?"

It took her a moment to recompose herself, breathing in deeply through her nose, before answering. "Gods, I don't even know where to start. I guess with everything I know myself. Your memory must be all forms of mucked up after the brew they forced into you. We've been accused of regicide, Anton. While we were all talking amongst ourselves and enjoying the feast. You had gone to speak with Nanamo, and" She paused again, her resolve threatening to break once again. "I don't know what happened between you and her, but not long before things went to hell, Ser Aymeric was called back to Ishgard due to another attack by the Dravanian Hordes. After he left, the Crystal Braves, Ilberd pulled you into the feast, bound in chains and barely even alive. They claimed you killed her, poisoned her drink."

Anton's mind froze at what she had said. The only thing he could remember was his conversation with Nanamo, her talks of dissolving the Sultanate, and the last thing he remembered was the look in her eyes as she took a sip from her goblet.

Yunie continued. "Teledji was the one who planned it all, for all of his plans, he didn't seem to think taunting Raubahn after learning that Nanamo had died was a bad idea. In his rage, Raubahn cleaved him in two. Not only were you accused, but all of the Scions were as well, Lolorito seemingly was in on it as well. Kan-E Senna and The Admiral were forced to leave, neither of them wanting too, but had no choice. Raubahn charged at Ilberd to buy us time to flee, but" She looked away from Anton before continuing. "Ilberd severed his arm, yet he was determined to stay behind."

"After that, Yda and Papalymo stayed in Ul'dah as well, to hold off the horde of Crystal Braves and Brass Blades that were chasing us. After them, it was Y'shtola and Thancred, even Minfilia stayed behind. Gods the only chance I had to make sure you were still breathing was when we met with Alphinaud and Pipin, Raubahn's son. Alisaie seemed to have caught wind that something was happening and had called upon Brendt to get us to safety. Whatever poison they used on you, neither me nor Varda could figure out, so we simply began giving you every antidote we had on hand. Not long after dropping us off, Cid arrived and ferried us safely into Coerthas, we couldn't simply hide in Limsa or Gridania, nor Mor Dhona with the Crystal Braves having run of the place. What better place to hide then the most isolated city state in Eorzea." Anton grasped his head as he took in everything she had told him.

"Wh-what of the others, Tataru, the other scions who weren't there, and Urianger?" Yunie took a moment to think.

"Tataru is here as well, Yugiri saved her from the Crystal Braves, and Urianger actually used a glamour to disguise the Waking Sands. As for the Scions who weren't present at the banquet, I am not certain ,but hopefully now that you're awake, we might begin to turn things around, somehow." She stood up from the bed, before wiping off her gown, now ruffled and certainly worse for wear. She held out her hand towards Anton. "If you can stand, we should probably make sure everyone knows you're okay. Haurchefant believes he can get us into Ishgard, but due to the havoc wrought by the Dravanian attack, it may be some time until we are allowed in." Taking Yunie's hand, Anton slowly pulled himself from the bed. Haurchefant hovering nearby in order to help in case he was needed. Luckily, Anton was able to stand without much issue. 

"Come, Alphinaud is doing much more than simply kicking himself over all of this, I figured you would be able to give him the kick in the pants he needs." Despite stumbling a little after he started to move, Anton followed after Yunie without much issue. Haurchefant left after telling them he would be fetching them some drinks to keep the cold from their bones. Upon exiting the medical wing of Camp Dragonhead, Anton immediately felt the tension in the air, there were more knights here then normal. They were running all about the camp, several were shouting out orders over the cold wind of Coerthas. A large group of knights charged forwards towards the Steel Vigil.

"Seems we came at one hell of a time. After the attack on Ishgard, the Dravanian Horde has split their attention, Varda, not happy with just waiting around for you to wake up, decided to lead the charge on the Steel Vigil, apparently a rather nasty dragon going by Svara decided to make a home of the place." Anton could faintly hear the sound of cannon fire ringing off in the distance, almost lost to the turbulent wind. Yunie made certain he didn't collapse on his way to where Alphianud was, giving the guard at the door a quick nod as he allowed them in.

Upon entering, Anton was almost immediately hugged by a tearful Tataru. Slowly, he knelt down and returned the hug. Once she pulled away she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I-I thought! W-when they came in and you were unconscious, gods I was so worried." Anton couldn't help, but rub the back of his head.

"Sorry, about that. Kinda all a blur to me now. I'm just happy you're okay Tataru." Despite the pain in his knees, Anton stood back up, his attention turning to Yugiri, taking note of his now exposed face. He had almost immediately known that she was an Au Ra, the moment they had met. Only know did he actually know her face. "And uh, glad to see you're okay too Yugiri." Yugiri gave him a nod in response.

"My mask had been damaged whilst I was protecting Mistress Tataru. We had fled for the Waking Sands, waiting alongside Urianger for any of the others to return, but none did. Though as Lady Yunie had informed me, our friends were not as lucky." Yugiri's gaze turned towards the downtrodden Alphinaud. His head firmly in his hands. "At the moment, my people are searching for the other Scions, yet have had no luck. Even though the betrayal of the Crystal Braves have left you bereft of allies within Ul'dah, the people of Doma still stand with you. We welcome this chance to repay our debts and shall continue our efforts to locate the others, and to have you all returned to your rightful place of honor." With that, Yugiri made her way out of the room.

Anton pulled out a chair near Alphinaud and sat down, heaving a sigh as he did. His gaze turned slowly to Alphinaud, who gaze never lifted from the table. Yunie threw another log onto the fire, when Alphinaud finally choice  to speak, his voice solemn and quiet. "Tis all my doing...."

"I believed myself the only one who truly understood Eorzea's woes. And look what my arrogance has wrought" As he spoke Tataru looked at him worriedly. "I gave commands, influenced governments with my certainly...I treated the Crystal Braves, and even the Scions themselves, as not but pawns in my greater plan to save the realm." While he continued on Yunie threw another log onto the dying fire, prodding it enough to rekindle the flames, and keep the room warm, her gaze drifting secretly towards Alphinaud. "But in my headlong rush unto imagined glory, I paid no heed to the ground upon which I trod. The salvation of Eorzea...." Anton's gaze never left his companions form as he spoke down to himself. "What was it that I had hoped to achieve? Did I believe that I could rid the realm of every danger and difficulty? That I could defeat the Empire and the Ascians, and find homes for every refugee?" Anton felt a twinge of pain from his wrist, either from having broken it so many times, or the lingering effects of the poison. "Oh yes, I was so very clever. "Become a guardian of Eorzea," I implored, and sat back to watch my perfect army cleanse the land of chaos." Alphinaud continued to belittle himself. "'Twas all but a means to feed my own vanity. Only when all is lost, do I finally realize that horrid truth."

"Oh, Alphinaud" Tataru spoke, clearly not wanting him to speak further ill of himself. Before she could continue the door to the room opened, and in walked Haurchefant, 4 steaming cups held in his hands. Haurchefant walked between Anton and Alphinaud and placed the cups safely on the table, before he addressed Alphinaud.

"So, Master Alphinaud, are you content to remain a broken blade? Is there no flame hot enough to reforge you? What of the fine companions that still remain at your side? I daresay the fires of their determination will soon have you slicing through the air again with your customary wit!" Despite Haurchefant's words Alphinaud still seemed stuck in his depressed state.

"After all I have forced upon them, I hardly deserve such friendship. And besides, where are we to go?" Tataru seemed to take this chance to speak.

"Alphinaud, if I may?" Alphinaud's gaze turned to his smaller companion as she spoke. "Should this place not serve our purpose, then......then we shall go to Ishgard!" Tataru continued on. "Minfilia told me many times: as long as we stand against despair, the beacon of hope will never be lost to sight. Be it in the snow or in the clouds, we few will see that the dawn's light shines again!" Her emotions overwhelming her, tears began to form in her eyes once she had finished.

Anton decided now to say his piece, lest he lose the moment. "She's got the right of it." Alphinaud's gaze drifted from Tataru to the warrior sitting next to him. "Things are a mess right now, I'll admit, but since when has that ever stopped us, or you for that matter boy?" Anton's gaze turned to the cup of hot chocolate in front of him. "Have you forgotten? It wasn't just you or just us that rescued the Scions the last time things seemed the bleakest. I'll admit, you've been a right brat damn near since the first moment I've met you. There have been plenty of times I've wanted to deck you 'cross the jaw. Yet, as things are now, what with the Scions being gone, and our only real hope to turn things around is the most inhospitable place outside of the Empire. I think it best we work together from now on, Commander Leveilleur is no more okay?" Anton raised his his cup in a questioning way towards Alphinaud when Yunie chimed in as well.

"Gotta admit, Anton kinda said I wanted to, so I guess the only thing we can do now is watch each other's backs from here on out." Yunie could only really shrug as she pulled up a seat as well. "I imagine Varda would have something more touching and that would help ease both your heart and wounded pride, but as she is busy contending with a dragon, I'm afraid that's the best I have." She took hold of her own cup.

"You all are right. Tataru, Lord Haurchefant thank you both for your kind words. As for you Lady Yunie, Anton, I want to apologize for my actions" Anton gave him a quiet nod as he drank from his cup. "'Tis true that Eorzea yet has her guardians." Alphinaud face changed from downtrodden to more hopeful. "The Scions have achieved much, and 'twould be remiss of me to discard it all in a fit of self-pity. Let us then resume our journey, together.....one step at a time." With Alphinaud finally out of his depressed state, Anton raised his cup.

"Here here! Now drink up! This hot chocolate is damn amazing and I'd hate to see Haurchefant's work into making it go to waste. Once we've gotten ourselves warmed up, we can start thinking about how to go about this" With that Anton downed the rest of his drink in a single go, Yunie taking a page from his book and drank from her own as well. Alphinaud couldn't help, but smile at his actions.

"Even now, mere moments ago you awoke from being poisoned, you act as if nothing was wrong at all." Anton only shrugged in response.

"Never been one to keep myself down over one thing. I mean I'm not dead, so what's it matter that I was poisoned. Only means I've got a lot to take outta their hides when I get back at them for it." He began to snap his fingers as he tried to think of something. "Damn, there's a phrase for it, but I can't think of it"

"That which does not kill me makes me stronger?" Haurchefant answered, Anton snapped his fingers at him once he did.

"That's it! I mainly just live life moment by moment. Hell my plan is just march back to Ul'dah and start dropping people until I get what I want. It's why I leave the plan making to the far more brilliant people I keep in company, like you or Yunie. You guys are entirely my impulse control." This actually managed to earn a soft chuckle from the elezen boy.

"Well, in lieu of any better plans I may well take you up on that idea." This managed to get a bark of a laugh from Anton. The mood of the room changed much from when they had first arrived. Alphinaud and Tataru finally deciding to drink their own hot chocolates, Anton gave up his seat to Tataru.

There was a sudden knock at the door, Haurchefant turning towards it. "Who is it?"

"Ser Haurchefant! We were sent from the Holy See as soon as we could, an airship was spotted landing not far from the camp, we were sent to ensure everything is alright." Haurchefant seemed to recognize the voices from outside.

"Well, come in then, nothing will be learned by waiting outside the door in the cold." With Haurchefant's words, the door opened, and in walked two people. These two definitely caught the remaining Scions attention, sporting the same dragon like features.

"I'll be damned, don't see many Xaela round these parts" Was Anton could say as the two gave Haurchefant an Ishgardian salute.

"Good to see you hale and whole still Lord Haurchefant!" One of them spoke, a dragoon spear poking above his shoulder.

"We would have arrived sooner, but efforts in Ishgard to deal with the damages have been quite prolonged, and only know have we found the time to make our way here." The other spoke, a pair of large daggers at his hip.

"It is no issue, I trust your journey here was not too troubling?" Both gave Haurchefant a firm shake of the head.

"No dragons gave us any real issue, though we were almost waylaid by a massive cyclops, but the Fury seemed to be on our side as Ser Gisela and Ser Ras, distracted it while we made our way here" Anton decided to chime in next.

"So Haurchefant, mind telling us who your friends are?" It was then that the two Xaela took notice of Anton and the rest of the Scions.

"Lord Haurchefant?! Are these the ones from the airship?" The spear-wielding Xaela asked, getting a nod in reply.

"Indeed, I would very much like to introduce you both to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and the Warriors of Light" With his patented excited flair Haurchefant motioned towards the Scions.

The two Xaela seemed awestruck, focusing mostly on Anton out of the group. "No way! Nobody mentioned that one of the Warriors of Light was an Au Ra too!"

The pair seemed to rush Anton, mostly to inspect him, before Haurchefant cleared his throat, catching their attention. "I would suggest that you introduce yourselves to them before you overwhelm him with questions."

Both quickly backed away, and with an awkward cough, the dagger-wielding Xaela spoke. "Right, sorry. I am Ryden Haus, and this is my brother Fen Volva, we are both Temple Knights under Ser Aymeric, it was actually he that sent us to investigate the airship."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances, name's Anton Rosewald, this is Alphinaud Leveilleur" He motioned towards Alphinaud, and then Tataru. "Tataru Taru, and this is Yunie" Yunie gave the two of them a polite bow.

"This is incredible! All we have heard from stories about you guys are how you managed to not only defeat the Primal the heretics summoned, but helped hold off that immense beast of a dragon during the attack on the Steps of Faith too, Ser Gisela spoke endlessly about how you all fought like people possessed! I would have given my horns to fight alongside you, but we were placed in charged along with Ser Ras in defending the Brume from further harm." Ryden told them, Alphinaud rising from his seat slightly as a question came to mind.

"How are things with the city proper? With the sudden attack and the fact some wyverns managed to get into the city, what kind of harm has befallen the people and the city itself?" His question seemed to cause the two to quiet down.

"Fortunately, the wyverns were unable to make it beyond the Foundation itself, the High Houses themselves were spared from even the smallest amount of harm, those within the Brume though...." His voice drifted off, giving them more than enough information as to what had happened.

Haurchefant sensing the mood shifting again, decided to speak up. "I realize that to abandoning my post now would be a terrible idea, yet I myself must return to the Fortemps manor to speak with my father about something. If I may ask of you both, remain here and assist in things until I return, I will also give a report on the airship in person once I have finished my business" Ryden seemed to take a moment to consider this, before Fen elbowed him and gave an enthusiastic nod.

"You can count on us Lord Haurchefant! We'll make sure things have calmed down around these parts!" Haurchefant smiled at his determination and set off to Ishgard. Fen was nearly jumping for joy as he left, only for him to freeze when another person entered through the door.

"Hey Varda, have fun with that Savana Dragon?" Anton asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Svara, actually, and yes, the Berthas the Ishgardians provided worked well in both dealing with the wyverns it drew to itself, along with wounding the beast itself. Despite its massive size it wasn't much of a threat with it trying to attack everyone at once. Also glad to see you alive and well" Varda turned to regard Alphinaud. "Seems Alphy is back to being himself, good to know" Alphinaud's face grew red at her nickname, hiding it in his hands again as she addressed the newcomers.

"Didn't know Ishgardians accepted Xaela into their ranks." Varda simply took a seat opposite of them at the table, before she began to brush off the snow and ice on her armor.

"Believe me when I say it certainly wasn't easy, but thanks to Ser Aymeric, we're now gainfully employed!" Ryden smiled after he scratched the back of his head.

Tataru finished her drink, before she placed it gently onto the table and getting to her feet on the chair. "Alright! Our next course of action is to get into Ishgard, hopefully Lord Haurchefant will help us get in, but as Anton would say, it's best we focus on the present, until such time as we can get in, we must do what we can to not make a burden of ourselves! So that means helping both in and around the camp! But, before all of that I think it best we all get a good night's rest. Most of us are fit to drop, and I doubt Anton feels at all rested despite his prolonged bout of unconsciousness." Anton couldn't help but agree, for only just having woken, he was exhausted, and it was clear from everyone else's faces they were as well.

Alphinaud made to speak, but was cut off as a yawn escaped his throat. "I daresay you are right Tataru, it has been a very long evening indeed. Ser Ryden, Ser Fen, you wouldn't happen to know where we might rest while we are here would you?"

Fen took a moment to think before Ryden answered. "Actually I don't believe many would oppose heroes of Ishgard sleeping in the knight's quarters, beyond that if you aren't comfortable sleeping amongst the others I think Lord Haurchefant does have a spare bed in his room, but you are better off asking the man yourself once he returns." Anton stopped leaning against the wall and stretched.

"I think I'll throw my lot in with the other knights, most of them know my face anyway." Yunie and Varda agreed with him, whilst Alphinaud and Tataru followed them as well, sleep winning out over private sleeping quarters. Ryden lead them to the sleeping quarters, whilst Fen set out to scout around Dragonhead, either for heretics or dragons.

As the others entered the room, Anton couldn't help, but stay behind his gaze turning to the Gates of Judgement in the distance. Walking towards them through the snow, he heard the sound of aether warping besides him, and from the small orb of aether, came the small form of Midgardsormr. Who watched him in silence until they both came upon the entrance to the Gates themselves.

"Heh heh heh. Thou thinkest sanctuary lieth beyond?" Midgard's voice was almost mocking in its tone, yet Anton let him speak. "Delusion. Despair. Death. Thou shalt find naught else here."

Anton's gaze hardened, before he replied. "It doesn't matter. Let them throw their worst at me, I'll come back even stronger than before, you mark my words, smallest of the wyrms." Midgard almost seemed to laugh at his words, before fading away into aether again. Leaving Anton to himself, his words heard by naught but the wind.

"I swear it, one way or another, I'll make sure there's hell to pay for everything they've done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the time between the last chapter and this one, I went from having just 2 other members of my Free Company being a part of the story, to now 7 in total.


	3. The Dark Knight before the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally free to enter Ishgard, the remaining Scions make themselves accustomed to the isolated City State. Yet, not long after arriving, one of their numbers take notice of a corpse being idly disposed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some changes to the story to fit the fact some of my fc friends, but I hope that it does not bother anyone.

It had been almost an entire moon before they had received word regarding their entry into Ishgard, during the time they spent in the hospitality of Haurchefant, they were treated as friends amongst all of the camp. Ryden, along with Fen had been enlisted formally by Haurchefant to aid in the defense of Dragonhead, yet in reality he realized that they had much more in common with the Warriors of Light than the other knights. The pair had no objections to this, helping the Scions with whatever tasks they were given, from dispatching scalekin that grew in numbers since the attack of Ishgard, to keeping the Ixal from possibly summoning Garuda again. As for things in Ul'dah nothing had been heard off, save for the fact several patrols of Crystal Braves had been seen trying their luck within the frigid climes of Coerthas, only to be either routed by Varda's traps for scalekin, or slaughtered by the same scalekin the traps were meant for. It was not long after the 6th patrol they had sent had been reduced to mere frozen corpses in the snow, that they had finally seized to try searching Coerthas.

Varda had made herself busy by assisting in weapon maintenance along with shoring up the camp's fortifications, whilst Yunie had been tending to the various wounds the knights of Ishgard gained from their work, Alphinaud doing his best to assist, even if it was as simple as numbing the pain in the more heavily wounded knights. As for Tataru, she had actually been busy practicing her weaving on Anton whenever he was free from his duties of keeping the local wildlife populations in safe numbers. Anton had managed to keep himself the busiest of them all, from slaying whatever beasts needed to be slain for the day, or at one point leading the charge against a Behemoth that had threatened Whitebrim. Yet, at the end of every day they all returned to the Intercessory to discuss their day. 

It was much the same, propping himself against the wall, as Yunie fed some wood to the fire, Anton watched as Alphinaud and Tataru returned, Varda already having taken a seat. Alphinaud bore an odd look of determination, refraining from speaking until everyone had gotten themselves comfortable, Ryden focusing on warming himself by the fire, while Fen sat nearest Varda looking rather bored.

"The dawn's light will shine again" Alphinaud's voice was heard by everyone in the room, getting their attention on him. He turned from the table to face Tataru and Anton. "So long as we have these specious accusations hanging over us, we will struggle to achieve anything." He turned to Tataru, looking worried at his tone of voice. "You all must make for Ishgard, as Tataru had proposed. I will return to Ul'dah and set things right."

Before any of them could protest, the door to the Intercessory opened, revealing Haurchefant, looking quite happy. "Pray do not be so hasty, Master Alphinaud."

Alphinaud clearly didn't expect his sudden arrival. "Lord Haurchefant?"

Haurchefant approached them. "Full well do I understand your desire to clear your names. But now is not the time for drastic action. You yet have allies upon whom you can rely. There is no need to act alone." The smile never faltered from his face as he spoke. Alphinaud's gaze drifted around the room, From Tataru, who jumped with joy at the idea of helping, to Anton who gave him an idle salute to remind him he was there.

Glancing down, his eyes closed for a moment, Alphinaud looked back up, a smile crossed his lips. "Yes...yes, of course. Pray forgive my impatience."

Haurchefant gave Alphinaud an understanding nod, before he spoke. "I bring the greatest of tidings! Count Edmont has decreed that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn are to be taken in as wards of House Fortemps. Under our patronage , you shall be granted access to the city proper!" Haurchefant certainly was excited about announcing the news, if his body language was anything to go by. "Pray consider our manor your new headquarters , from which you may gather information, and plan how best to proceed. Needless to say, should any of your missing allies be found- as I am certain they shall- they will of course be welcome to join you there."

Anton barked out a laugh as the other Scions gave their own form of cheer. "Leave it to Haurchefant to get us in! Knew you would manage it!" Anton's praise seemed to have Haurchefant rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sensing all of the others agreement, Alphinaud spoke. "You are more than generous, my friend. On behalf of all my fellows, I humbly accept you offer of hospitality"

Haurchefant smiled at Alphinaud's words before turning to face the others. "The count is a good man and just. He will treat you with the kindness and respect that heroes- and dear friends- deserve"

Alphinaud face returned to its previous determined state. "To Ishgard, then together. There we shall carry on the Scions' legacy. There we shall begin anew."

Tataru leapt for joy again. "Hear, hear!"

Varda gave a simple smile, while Anton laughed again. "I can hardly wait!"

Yunie looked excited herself, while Fen and Ryden cheered as well. As everyone got up and ready to leave, Haurchefant spoke up. "I must go on ahead and speak with the count. Fear not, however, for everything has been arranged. The sentries at the Gate of Judgement have been informed of our decision. You need but state your names, and they shall allow you to pass. One of our servants shall be waiting for you at the city gates, ready to escort you to our manor, where we shall meet again. Until then!" Haurchefant bid them farewell as they all gathered themselves and their things together.

Once they all had left the Intercessory, they found that a blizzard had descended upon them. Tataru quickly remembered something and ran back inside, as Alphinaud shook in the cold. She quickly returned with two coats, both were far too small to fit any of the Warriors of Light, but were perfect for her and Alphinaud. "I knew that Alphinaud and I would eventually need our own change of clothes if we were going to stay in Ishgard for any length of time, and these are the only ones I managed to make up in time." She quickly handed Alphinaud his coat, as she slipped on her coat, and her gloves.

Anton knew that in this weather, summoning the Regalia might risk it stalling due to the cold. "Seems we'll be walking.....unless" Taking a moment, he gave a whistle that rang through the air, the sound of snow crunching approached, a chocobo with crimson feathers stood before them, seemingly fine despite the weather. "Alright, I'll help you up Tataru." Lifting her up carefully, he made sure Rosewalt was fine with her being up on him. He then turned to Alphinaud, who looked a little concerned about mounting a chocobo nearly 3 times his size. "Relax, Rosewalt's carried all sorts of people before, and it beats you two having to walk through this storm."

"But what of you and the others, surely you would need them as well." Anton gave Alphinaud a confused look.

"Kid, we've been beaten senseless by gods given form, a blizzard isn't going to bother us much" Without giving him another moment, he lifted Alphinaud onto Rosewalt. Taking hold of Rosewalt's reign he made sure the two of them were settled on before he pulled for Rosewalt to follow. "Come on, we've a city state to get to." Soon after they set off for the Gates of Judgement, the storm still raging around them. Due to the wind and snowfall their journey was slow, yet it was not long after that they arrived at the Gates, taking cover beneath the stonework. the guards at the gates were on guard at their arrival, but Varda approached them, stating their names and their purpose. They did not seem all too happy with it, but the guards allowed them to continue on, the immense metal gate slowed lifted upwards, opening towards the Steps of Faith, and the path towards Ishgard.

Ryden and Fen walked ahead of them, but not far enough to fade from sight in the storm. As they walked through the damaged Steps, the wind of the storm managed to force them nearly close their eyes in order to see. The blinding wind and snow didn't stop their advance, and they continued on, the shadow of Ishgard getting ever closer the further they walked.

It was not long until the blizzard died down, allowing them to continue on without much issue, upon nearing the end of their journey, Alphinaud and Tataru got off of Rosewalt, as one of the Temple Knights was kind enough to take him towards the chocobo stables. As another set of immense metal gates lifted open, they were met with the Foundation of Ishgard. Ryden taking notice of their awed looks as they took in the many structures of Ishgard, whilst Fen noticed a pair of children glaring a Tataru from the Brume, answering back with his own glare that sent them scattering. As they walked further inside, they saw a rather well dressed elezen approach them.

"I'm guessing he's the one we're looking for?" Was all Yunie said as she and the rest approached. As they approached the man gave them a polite bow as he spoke.

"Greetings Master Rosewald, Elentari, and Yunie. On behalf of House Fortemps, I bid you welcome to Ishgard. My lord humbly requests your presence at his residence in the Pillars. If you all would come with me....." Without another word the servant turned and made his way through the city streets, Alphinaud and Tataru giving them a nod before following. The 3 Warriors of Light looked amongst themselves for a moment, before Ryden spoke up.

"I'm afraid we must part ways, at least for now. Ser Aymeric will want a full report of our time in Dragonhead, and worry not! We won't spare a single detail about your help!" Ryden gave them a bow before he turned to leave, Fen deciding to speak up next.

"Don't think you've gotten rid of us that easily! Til we meet again!" With that the Xaela pair followed after the servant and the Scions, making a sharp right away from them towards the top of the stairs. Leaving the Warriors to themselves.

Anton couldn't help, but look around himself as he took in the city. "Hell of a place huh? Leaves ya to wonder who made a place that has lasted so long and through such conditions too." Varda took notice of the damage around the area.

"It seems what they had told was true, this place has certainly seen better days. The damages seem quite severe from the damaged stonework and even the scaffolding." Varda was about to wander off when Yunie grabbed her by the back of her armor.

"We can go sightseeing later, we're expected to meet this Count Edmont, and I would prefer him not to rescind our ward status because we took too long to meet him" She crossed her arms as she saw the Servant and the others go up another set of stairs. "Let's not get left behind" With that the trio followed after, hurrying as to not lose sight of them.

Before long they arrived just outside a rather impressive looking manor, outside of which stood Haurchefant. He gave them all an excited wave as they approached. "The Warriors of Light, and their brave companions, walking the streets of Ishgard at last! What a truly glorious sight!" He turned slightly towards the manor doors. "I cannot tell you how long I have waited for this day. Allow me to present to you my family home: Fortemps Manor!" Turning back to face them fully, he continued. "I would like nothing more than to show you around, but everyone is gathered to receive you inside. Come, my friends! Introductions must be made!" Haurchefant wasted not a moment as he opened the doors to the manor, holding them open for the others, who thanked him as they entered. 

Anton tried to take a moment to appreciate the decor of the manor, but was pulled along by Yunie as they made their way through the manor, before arriving at a pair of doors. Haurchefant turned to them for a moment before nodding and pushing the doors open. The group walked inside, Haurchefant at the front, as he saluted a man in front of him. "My Lord, I have returned with the Scions."

The man before them, judging from Haurchefant's words, was Count Edmont De Fortemps. "I hope your journey was not too taxing."

Anton decided to give him a bow. "Weather wasn't all too forgiving today, but we managed" He was met with Yunie elbowing him in the ribs, forcing him to stifle a shriek of pain and clutch his wounded chest. yet, despite this Count Edmont seemed to find enjoyment in it.

"I, Count Edmont De Fortemps, do bid you welcome. As wards of House Fortemps, you shall be afforded every courtesy. My home is your home." Alphinaud taking a few steps forwards, addressed the Count.

"My companions and I are deeply honored, Count Fortemps" Count Fortemps shook his head at this.

"The honor is mine, Master Alphinaud. Consider it an expression of our gratitude for your service to Ishgard" He gave them a slight bow in respect.

"Forgive me, my lord, but...are you not concerned? To accept foreign guests at such a juncture- especially ones with our.... reputation." Alphinaud did voice a good question.

Yet, Count Edmont simply shook his head in reply. "Do not worry yourself on my account. 'Tis true Ishgard's first thought has ever been the war effort, hence the closing of our borders. Yet it is in troubled times most of all that men should seek allies, don't you think?" Count Edmont turned his head slightly towards the two younger elezen beside him, both which nodded in agreement. Turning back to face the Scions, he continued. "Granted, my decision will have raised eyebrows in the Vault and in the halls of the other High Houses. but so long as you continue with your altruistic endeavors, I doubt my honored peers will feel moved to voice their concerns." This seemed to satisfy Alphinaud.

"Then there is naught to fear. Though our numbers are much reduced, we are no less determined to carry on our work" Count Edmont seemed to have no issue with this.

"Full glad am I to hear it, but before you return to your labors, why not take a tour of the city? You would do well, I think, to acquaint yourselves with your new surroundings. After all you may be here for some time." Anton stretched a small bit before he spoke up.

"Have to admit, haven't been here more than a single bell, but Ishgard certainly does look impressive, your home as well Count Edmont." Yunie went to elbow him again, but he managed to avoid her jab.

Edmont smiled at his words. "Glad am I to hear it, this manor has been the home of the Fortemps family far longer than I have been it's Count. I am truly happy to make your acquaintances." He turned to Yunie next. "Ah, you must be the Yunie that Haurchefant has spoke of, he has spared no detail in your work as a healer, as well as your efforts during the attack on the Steps of Faith." Soon after turning towards Varda. "Ah, and Master Elentari, though we have only just met, I have seen your work before, the flawless furnishings that you have created are renowned throughout all of Ishgard's High Houses." Varda scratched idly behind her ear, while looking away as he praised her.

Haurchefant was quick to chime in. "Though you may struggle to believe it, the Warriors of Light are quite famous amongst Ishgard and her people. Ever since the Steps of Faith." Anton then remembered something.

"Wait, if we're famous does that mean they know bout my.... you know." He pointed with both hands at the pair of horns sticking out of his head, to which Count Edmont answered it quickly.

"Yes, many people have been told that one of the Warriors possessed Dravanian-like features, yet this did not seem to affect the praise they had for you, and your companions. But I do want to warn you now, whilst many would not attack you outright for them, and those of the other High Houses would not attempt anything openly against you, there are those within the city who hold such a disdain for dragons, they have been known to lash out violently even in a crowded area." Anton simply shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kill me, won't be the last. Would like to see the look on their faces when they try and fail though, that ought to be priceless." Anton let out a laugh at the thought, before he turned back to Count Edmont. "Thank you kindly for both the warning and concern, but you need not worry about me, I would not be here if I could not fend for myself when need be." Count Edmont accepted this answer. The servant behind him approached and handed him some papers.

"Ah yes, before you leave to tour the city, please take these." He handed each of them a small piece of paper. "They are used to identify you as wards of House Fortemps, and will prove useful in case you were to need anything." Accepting them, Yunie bowed in respect to him.

"Thank you again for all of this Count Edmont, we promise we won't let your faith in us be for nothing." Yunie was the first of the group to leave, followed by Varda. Soon after all of the Scions left the manor. Deciding it was best to split up so they might cover more ground, Anton had picked to investigate the area those children Tataru had seen were from. Giving them a lazy wave, he left and made his way back down towards the Foundation, whilst Varda left to the Jeweled Crozier, and Yunie decided to remain with Alphinaud and Tataru.

As he made his way back towards the aetheryte crystal, he saw two Temple Knights carrying a body haphazardly towards the Brume. Deciding it was worth his attention he followed them his best without drawing attention to himself. He watched as they dumped the body near the first set of stairs leading down, and opted instead to just leave it there, still dressed in rather intimidating armor, an immense sword strapped to its back. As he got closer and crouched down he examined the body.

"Damn, they sure did a number on you didn't they? Wonder who you crossed to end up like this." As he got closer, he felt an odd pulse of aether, deep red, almost akin to blood escape a pocket on the corpse. As he reached closer, the aether grew stronger, until it grew blinding.

Anton wasn't sure what had happened, but he heard a voice calling out to him. While he couldn't make out the words, it did stir him awake. Finding himself on the ground and what he previously thought was a corpse standing in front of him calling out to him.

"There, seems like you decided to wake up." The voice from the figure was strange, almost familiar but he couldn't pin it down. "Blacked out before I came too, seems the aether of the soul crystal was a little much for you."

Anton had no idea what he was talking about. "What in the hells are you on about?" The person shrugged his shoulders.

"So he can speak, good means the aether didn't muck up your mind, and by soul crystal, I mean that soul crystal." The person pointed towards the red crystal in Anton's hand. "Seems like you are actually able to make use of it."

"What the hells even is this soul crystal?" He had soul crystals, he had been quite busy for a good portion of his life, learning the ways of all the crystals he had, but never had he felt such sinister power from one before.

"That, is the soul crystal of a Dark Knight. A wielder of darkness, and one who possesses the power to right the wrongs of this world." Anton wanted to know many things, but he could wait until after this was over to figure out what he meant by 'right the wrongs of the world'.

"Just who the hell are you?" The figure only stared at him for a moment.

"Fray, that's my name. I'm a dark knight as well, but it seems now you are as well." Fray once again pointed at the soul crystal.

Anton quickly pocketed the crystal before he stood back up. Now standing a good head and shoulders over Fray. "I don't know how to be a dark knight, and I have more important things to do" Suddenly, a shout rang out, a shout for help, catching both of their attention. As Anton was about to go see what had happened, he was stopped as Fray gripped his arm.

"Before you, many have held that soul crystal, people who have refused to stand idly by and allow others to suffer for it. I can tell you are very much the same, so here." Fray removed the impressive blade from off his back and handed it to Anton. "A dark knight needs a weapon, and no better weapon fits then a great sword." 

Anton lifted the immense sword with ease despite its appearance. "Now, there's no better way to get used to a weapon then in battle, let us see what that commotion was" Fray made his way further down and passed by the numerous piles of broken and shattered stone, leaving Anton there clutching the great sword, the aether of the crystal seeping through his pocket. Deciding to follow after, it did not take long for him to come across an elderly elezen woman, with a younger elezen trying to help her up.

As Anton approached she managed to struggle to her feet, with the aid of the young man. "Please" She begged Anton" I don't know what to do! It's....it's my granddaughter. I didn't see him standing there and I know that's no excuse, I should have been more careful. But my granddaughter, she started yelling at the Temple Knight- and I tried to stop her, I did! But then he said she had to come with him, and.....and if I could just tell him how sorry I am, maybe....maybe he would..." Her words were frantic and jumbled, but Anton understood what had happened perfectly and he did not like where this was going.

The young man who had helped her up decided it best to explain to her what was going to happen. "He'd take you too, is what he'd do. Even if you went and begged the blue bastard to intervene, it'd be too late by then. Ain't the first time they've taken a girl her age. If she doesn't fight back, they may let her go after...." It was official, he did not like this situation in the slightest. Clearly the old woman didn't either.

"No, no! There has to be another way!" Anton lifted his hand to faintly trace over the handle of the great sword on his back.

Fray almost laughed to himself as he spoke "Ah, Ishgardian justice. They may well spare the girl, you know" Anton couldn't tell if he was speaking to the woman or to him. "Leave her with a few scars and a lifelong lesson." Anton wanted to do something, he may have just gotten here, but he couldn't just let this happen.

"Or" Fray's pause had Anton looking up at him. "We could beat each and every last one of them within an ilm of their lives and rescue the girl. You would like that wouldn't you?" Anton nodded, determination filling his body. He could almost hear the smile on Fray's lips. "I knew you would."

Fray turned back to the woman. "Everything is going to be just fine, madam. Once I'm through with those knights, they will not dare trouble you or yours again." The woman looked beyond happy at his words.

"Oh thank you thank you!" With that Fray and Anton walked off towards the Pillars.

"In all likelihood, if they haven't just opted for an alley out of the way, they likely have gone for the Tribunal, as Ser Aymeric would never have such a deed done anywhere near the Congregation. I hope you don't mind staining the streets in some blood. Knowing them, they'll likely try something akin to threatening her life if we don't stop. So, we'll simply make it clear we weren't there for her, we're there for them. At that point they'll likely either run or fight. And I truly hope for the latter." As they arrived in the Pillars, Anton could make out a group of Temple Knights in the distance, along with what appeared to be a young woman.

"There they are, so how do you want to do this?" Anton turned to Fray.

"Simple, we beat them bloody and save the girl, seeing as we've only one great sword between the two of us, and I daresay it fits your hands better than it did mine. I'll make sure you stay on your feet." Fray then wielded a cane Anton hadn't noticed before. Shrugging, he grabbed hold of his great sword with one hand, and rested his other on the blade at his hip. Now ready, he approached the group.

"Damnit, girl! You're only making it worse for yourself!" What Anton could assume to be the Temple Knight the old woman had bumped into spoke, clearly irritating the strong-willed girl.

"The Hells with you! I've done nothing wrong!" This earned a sigh from the knight.

"Fury take me, why are all the pretty ones always so daft..." This earned a sneer from Fray, which drew their attention.

"By the Twelve, if I had a gil for every time I had to kill an unrepentant bastard like you...." The pair's arrival clearly surprised the Temple Knights.

"Wht-what the!? Are you threatening a Temple Knight?" Anton raised an eyebrow at the Temple Knight.

"Oh no no no, we aren't threatening you, we're telling you exactly what we're going to do if you don't let her go....right now." Anton's voice grew intense as he spoke, clearly frightening some of the knights.

The Temple Knight clearly wasn't expecting such opposition. "I.......I......Enough of this!" He turned and grabbed the girl's arm forcibly. "You! Girl, are coming with me, any word of protest and I'll have your grandmother thrown in a gaol to rot!" He then motioned towards the other three knights. "You three, seize these imbeciles!" With that, the Temple Knight valiantly ran away with the girl as the other 3 drew their weapons. Anton pointed the greatsword at the group.

"Surrender or die!" One of the knights shouted, as they charged.

"You first!" With that, Anton threw the great sword at the charging knight, impaling clean through him and stabbed into the ground. Needless to say, this caught the other two knights off guard, as he rushed them, slicing through one of them as he pulled his katana free from his sheathe. Watching two of his comrades fall within mere moments, the last remaining knight did the smart thing and ran for his life.

"It's never as easy as that, they likely have more waiting in the wings. I trust you'll be able to keep up?" Fray asked, an eyebrow raised beneath his helm, earning a laugh from Anton.

Pulling his great sword free from the knight's body, he idly pointed it at Fray. "Oh ye of little faith" With that they ran after the Temple Knight with the girl. Almost immediately coming across several Temple Knights that meant to stop them. As one charged him with a shield, it was met with his foot, sending the knight crashing into the fountain behind him. As two others charged him, he ducked underneath them and charged the one who was healing them, this time thrusting his katana into his chest, leaving him staggering in pain as he used the flat end of the great sword to send another knight flying, before he slashed another nearly in two. Putting his great sword back on his back, and grabbed hold of his katana pulled it free before relieving the knight of his head.

"I feel like I am unneeded." Fray spoke up as Anton sheathed his katana, who only gave him a shrug.

"Moral Support" Was all he said before he continued up the stairs towards the Tribunal, finding yet another group of Temple Knights.

As he made to throw his greatsword again, what appeared to be a ball of flame slammed into the nearest knight sending him flying away. The ball of flames landed on the ground and took the form of a Ruby Carbuncle, something he had experience with back in Limsa Lominsa. The sound of rushing footsteps approached, from behind the Temple Knights, as a voice rang through the air. "Ruby, now! Inferno!" The Carbuncle answer, and leapt into the air, flames surrounding its body as it exploded outwards sending the knights sprawling. Anton looked up to see who had helped them, only to find a well dressed Xaela, book in hand as he readied another spell, this one aimed at the down Temple Knight's healer. Letting the spell fly loose, it struck true, and kept the knight down as the other staggered to their feet.

"Damned Dravanian bastards!" One of the knights shouted as he swung at the summoner, only for the Carbuncle to intercept the blow, easily shattering the sword with its body. Opting to strike the knight with his book instead of another spell, the Xaela had actually managed to dent the knight's helm, and drop him to the ground, where he wasn't moving anymore. As the other two charged him, and turned and readied another spell.

"Painflare!" A burst of arcane power sent the two knights to ground, where they didn't get back up. This gave the Xaela a moment to fix his robes. "I had feared I was too late." Turning his attention towards Fray and Anton, he spoke again. "I thank you for buying me enough time to arrive, and worry not, our goals are the same." With a bow he spoke his name. "I am Vincenzo Curain, but you may call me Vinni if it pleases you."

Anton gave an awkward bow in reply. "Uh, Anton Rosewald, and this is Fray" He pointed idly at Fray.

Vincenzo nodded. "A pleasure Anton, Fray, but I believe we've something more important to do." he motioned towards the Tribunal, which Anton nodded and charged for.

With his foot forcing open the doors of the Tribunal with thunderous force, Anton forwent any form of stealth as he brandished the massive greatsword. Pointing it at the Temple Knight that had taken the girl he made his intent clear.

Said Temple Knight's voice shook with fear as the two other knights beside him charged him. "All this for a baseborn bitch!? Do you know what you're doing!?" Anton answered by hurling his katana through the knight who was charging them's head, before he shattered the other knight's spear with his blade, several other knights ran out to help, but despite their numbers could do little to hurt Anton. Vincenzo launched his carbuncle at them, it's tail wreathed in flames as it assaulted the preoccupied knights. Charging another spell, he let it and another loose at the same time.

"Anton, don't breathe this in!" Anton had little time to react as he seized his breathing, as another spell was let loose from Vincenzo striking the same knight that the other two spells had struck, releasing a large purple cloud amongst the knights, all of which began to cough and hack up blood. Focusing on the same knight as before, he let loose one more spell, this one striking with such thunderous force it sent the knight flying, landing in a bloody heap not far from them. As more knights joined the fray, Anton continued to carve his way through them, only to freeze when what appeared to be a chakram dug itself into one of the knights back. From the entrance, came another figure, this one nearly as tall as him, who caught the chakram as it flew back. With the grace and agility he has only seen in ninja before, this heavily armored fighter seemingly danced through the knights, the chakrams in his hands slicing through them with ease. The person even jumped up and used one of the knights as a springboard before leaping back and slicing almost through his back.

With a flourish the figure launched what he could only assume a blast of feathers he sent another knight to the ground. Only for yet another figure to appear from the doorway, this one sparing not a single moment as they rushed in and began to violently carve through the knights, even more furiously than Anton had been. Soon whatever knights had come to defend their friend, now lay broken and bloody across the Tribunal floor, leaving only the one who had started this. Frantically the knight scrambled over to the girl, and grabbed her by the throat, holding his blade to it.

"Take another step forward I swear I'll-" The explosive sound of a gun going off filled the air, followed by the sound of another body hitting the ground. As Anton blew the smoke from his gun, he saw that it had hit it's mark, right between the bastards eyes. Another voice rang out.

"Ras, get the girl out of here and to safety now! I'll handle things from here" The voice came from the shorter of the two figures, while Ras, the taller of the two quickly went over to the young girl and undid her bindings, lifting her up with ease, and rushing out of the Tribunal, Anton only then taking note of Ras's rabbit like ears.

Only when Ras had left the Tribunal did the other figure speak again. "Now care to explain why in the seventh hell two Xaela and some masked conjurer carved their way through an entire group of Temple Knights?" Vincenzo seemed to know who this person was as he bowed before he spoke.

"Our apologies Ser Gisela, but it was important that we acted with all haste, you see." Vincenzo then began to explain exactly what had happened, and even managed to save Anton from trouble by stating they had attacked simply because of his appearance.

Gisela, as Anton now knew, crossed her arms. "Well hells, Ser Aymeric had us investigating misuse of power amongst the Temple Knights, but to think so many were in on such a scheme, well now I have no pity for them, let the Fury sort them out I say. Listen I'll handle things regarding this, and make sure it doesn't come back on you. I've heard quite a lot about you Rosewald, I expect great things from you, and putting an end to this kind of thing, no matter how bloody is one hell of a way to get onto my nice list." Gisela then turned on her heel and marched out, calling out to Ras. "Ras, you'd better get ready we're gonna have a lot of work to do cleaning this up!"

This now left Anton and Vincenzo, as Fray had seemingly vanished. Vincenzo politely bowed to Anton before he spoke. "I must say, this was not how I had expected us to meet Anton. I had heard of your arrival through the grapevine, and had hoped to offer you my services, but it would seem fate was against that idea."

Anton brushed it off. "It happens, at least things ended well, right?" Anton turned back to the bloody mess he had left in the Tribunal. "Hope you aren't against making a mess though, working with me tends to get messy."

Vincenzo simply laughed at this. "No worries, I found that I thrive in such situations! I am just hopeful we can work well together further."

Anton shrugged. "I have no issue with it, though it would be best to consult Yunie and Varda on that first, Vinni." Vincenzo nodded and said farewell as he walked back down the steps leading to the Tribunal as more Temple Knights rushed the Tribunal, being ordered about by Gisela as Ras spoke with the young girl and her grandmother.

Anton wasn't sure where Fray had gotten too, but he had a feeling he would need to deal with Fray before he got anything done in Ishgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The DRK story will be covered in a side story I will do for this story.


End file.
